The present invention relates to the preparation of amorphous calcium polyphosphate (CPP). More specifically, the present invention relates to calcium polyphosphate in a gel form. The gel can be used in an injectable, shapable, highly viscous, bone graft scaffold for both bone and soft tissue engineering.